The New, New Directions: SYOC
by This Calls For More Glitter
Summary: It's 2037 and your favorite Gleeks kids are in glee club themselves. They will face the same challenges their parents did, and so much more. Growing up is hard to do! Finchel, Wemma, Klaine, Samcedes, Quick, Brittana, Tike. R&R! SYOC now closed!
1. SYOC Form

Jackie's Note: Hey! This is Jackie (obviously), here with a new story! Jessie is going to help with this one and I'm trying to get Steph on board as well, so we'll see how this goes. As you should know, this is a SYOC so please leave a review if you have a character. Do not PM us so when someone else submits a character they know what has already been submitted. This is a next generation fic that takes place 25 years in the future. The ships are Wemma, Finchel, Klaine, Quick, Brittana, Tike, Samcedes and Lonely Artie (his wife left, but she may make a reappearance). Here is the required information.

Full Name (first, middle and last, please)

Nicknames (optional)

Sex

Parents (one of the ships listed above, meaning either Wemma, Finchel, Klaine, Quick, Brittana Tike, Samcedes or Lonely Artie)

Age & Grade

Personality

Physical Appearance (hair color, eye color, height, etc.)

Sexuality

Extracurricular Activities & Hobbies

Life Goals (what they want to do with their life, if they have a clue)

Storyline Ideas

Any Other Important Info

Thanks in advance! We can't wait to see what characters you guys come up with! ~Jackie


	2. Master List of Characters

Jackie's Note: I'M BACK! I decided to post a list of all the accepted characters, some of them are from the Glee wiki (I asked for OC's there to, I have an account) so you may not recongize them. Here is everybody as well as some key information (the length depends on how much was given, most of it was just copied and pasted).

_**Hayley Enissa Lopez-Pierce~ submitted by New-Classic22~**_Hayley is the daughter of Brittany and Santana. She was carried by Santana and Puck is her biological father. She's a total rebel, badass, and trouble maker. She has no respect for authority or the rules. She's can't stand being told what to do, a total loose cannon. Aggressive. A fighter, with a hot temper. Competitive. Confident, but not in anyway cocky - unless she's joking. A clown, she loves making people laugh, and pulling pranks. She's loyal, determined, dedicated, couragous, and would do anything to take care of and protect her friends or family. She always acts before she thinks. If someone she cared about was being picked on at school, she would go up to the bully immediatley and shove him/her away before starting an actual fist fight. Most people try to stear clear of her because of her reputation as a badgirl, but she doesn't mind. Sarcastic. Free-spirited. She mostly keeps up an "I Don't Care" attitude. She has a Hispanic tan and is 5"6, 125 lb of pure, lean muscle. Oval shaped face, and a cute nose. Dark Chocolate brown hair with tips dyed Red-Velvet red. A bit longer than shoulder length, dead straight, with a side fringe down the left of her forehead and past her eye but not covering it. Eyebrows sculpted, and a lighter shade of brown than her hair. Her eyes are a dark hazel. She thinks she might like to go to University of California. She sings, dances, is in fight club and skateboards. She is a closeted lesbian.

_**Melody Carole Hudson~submitted by NoraMermaid~** _Melody is the daughter of Finn and Rachel. She has dark brown hair, fair skin, brown eyes, and is 5"6 and 135 pounds. Melody is shy at first because she has autism, but once she gets used to a place she is a little more comfortable. Mel wants to work in the entertainment industry, just like her mother and uncles. She likes singing, writing, acting, dancing, Glee club, and imagining.

_**Henry Jason Abrams~submitted by only-one-of-my-kind-7~** _Henry is son of Artie. He's quiet,but not shy, just a dreamer. He's usually staring into space or deep in thought. Henry's almost always smiling or smirking, and if he's not, you know something is wrong. He ;oves surrounding himself with his friends even if he isn't that talkative. He's very loyal to his friends and family and very smart. 5'4'', dark auburn, wavy, medium length hair. grey-blue eyes. Skinny, and small. Sort of a light-medium skin tone. He runs in the morning, he loves taking pictures, he has knack for electronics and hacking, he also loves ping-pong. He's in Glee, but only because his dad talked him into it.

_**Phoenix Judy Lynn Puckerman~submitted by Criminal-Minds-JJ-Foreva~**_Phoenix is the daughter of Puck and Quinn. She can be a bitch when she feels like it, or a complete bad-ass when she wants to be. Like Puck, she loves to be on the wrong side of the law, but does know her limits. Like Quinn, she tends to bottle up her emotions, but uses an indifferent facade to try and mask this. It's very rare when you find her opening up to someone, or truly being the caring person she is.  
>One thing you can't miss about her, is her sarcasm. It's her first language, and she'll always have a sarcastic remark to anything you say. She also won't take anyone's crap, and will stand up for her friends. You mess with them, and you're dead. She has a killer left hook that can take nearly anyone down, and will most likely threaten someone if they push her too far. It's very rare when she completely blows up, but not so much if you annoy her, and she'll simply punch you and walk away.<br>Another thing that tends to be overlooked, is that fact that she's extremely intelligent, never scoring lower than an A- on a test. Her eidetic memory also adds to this. She also is quite calm when it comes to people she strongly dislikes, and likes to piss them off just for the heck of it. She's also very protective of her family, and doesn't know if she could live without them. She loves them very much, as is especially close with Quinn. She looks very much up to both Quinn and Noah. She adopted Noah's hair colouring, and has naturally long wavy dark brown hair that rests mid back that is usually found tied up in a loose pony tail. She also has a thing for highlights, and changes the colour monthly. Her eyes are a beautiful hazel, that sometimes flashes green when she's showing her emotions. She has a somewhat tanned complexion much like Noah's. She's just slightly shorter than Quinn, at 5'5 1/2. She has a very slim and athletic build, which derives from the fact that she's always either outside running, or dancing, and lives a very adventurous life style. Her style is rather comfortable, but she wouldn't be caught dead wearing anything that didn't show off her figure. You'll usually find her in a simple shirt ripped slightly that shows skin, and tight fitting jeans along with some converse shoes. If she's feeling adventurous though, you can find her wearing bright colour's thrown together. She also loves to wear bracelets and necklaces. She's a bi, but hates labels.  
>She's been dancing ever since she could remember. Quinn insisted she do ballet when she was younger, and it grew on her, and has been doing it since. She has a very wide range of styles though, and loves hip-hop or break-dancing, though has never taken a class for it. Winning her first gold medals at only five, she is highly skilled at long distance running, alright at short distance, and very good at both high jump and long jump. Puck insisted she takes martial arts. Phoenix is also really good at archery, but she had to stop taking lessons due to a lack of money. She has a dream to be a dancer or choreographer, and knows how hard it would be to accomplish such a thing, but she's willing to do anything it takes to get there. She wants to attend Julliard, as she knows it's one of the best of the best, and sees it as a lead way into other opportunities.<p>

_**Samantha Elizabeth Hudson~submitted by Pjo06~** _Samantha is the daughter of Finn and Rachel. She tries to be nice to everyone but if someone really pisses her off then she will lash out. She's mot very good at making friends but when she does she likes to laugh and joke around with them. She is known for pulling small practical jokes on her friends such as stealing there books and hiding them in someone elses backpack or putting something in their food when they're not looking.  
>She looks alot like Rachel. She has straight brown hair that goes below her shoulders and big brown eyes. She has Finn's nose. She is 5 foot 2 and about 120 pounds. She likes writing, singing, pulling pranks and playing sports. She wants to be a writer. She is on the basketball team and likes watching sports with her dad. She and her mom like to sing together when they are in the car. Her favorite band is the indie group from Seattle , Barcelona.<p>

_**Luke Michael Chang~submitted by I Love Lea~** _Luke is the son of Tina and Mike. Luke's the all-American boy in some ways. He cares about the ones he loves and will go to large extents to protect them (he's beat up people before for being mean to his family or friends in New Directions). Luke's pretty smart, he's a straight A student. He has short, black hair and brown eyes. He's in Glee, football, hockey, and debate team. He thinks dancing is okay and doesn't do it nearly as much as his dad did. Luke wants to go to law school.

_**Christian Finn Hudson~submitted by I Love Lea~**_Christian (sometimes called Chris) is the son of Finn and Rachel. Christian is a genuinely nice guy, he takes after his dad. He is overprotective of the ones he loves, especially his siblings and the rest of the glee club. He is close to his family and spends a lot of time with them. He loves Glee and is very passionate about it. He has brown hair and eyes. He's not as tall as his dad, but not as short as his mom. He's about 5"10. Like Finn, he's an awful dancer. Singing is his main hobby. He tried football, but it didn't really work out. He loves his family and spends a lot of time with him. Chris is gay, but still in the closet.

_**Allie Nanette Schuester~submitted by I Love Lea~** _Allie is Will and Emma's daughter. Allie is really rebellious. Since her parents are both teachers it kind of prompted her bad girl behavior. Right now Allie just wants to have fun, maybe get drunk and hook up. She's not a mean person, in fact she's really nice when you get to know her, but at first glance she seems a little strange. She has a bad reputation and cold exterior. She loves her parents, but is annoyed by them as well. She has red curls and bright green eyes. She isn't very tall, Allie is about 5"5. She's really skinny, but it's just natural. Allie loves glee club, but recently she's been ditching to go smoke under the bleachers with The Skanks. Allie also really likes to draw, especially clothes. She makes a lot of her own outfits. Despite being a senior, she has no idea what she wants to do.

**_Elijah James Puckerman~submitted by Caroline Idina Fabray~_ **Elijah (sometimes called Eli or EJ) is the son of Puck and Quinn. He's very sweet and caring. and would do anything for the people he cares about. He's a lot like his dad but not as rebellious. He also is like his mom and bottles up his feelings. He has short brown hair . and has brown eyes. He's pretty tall like 5'9. He's muscular with all the sports he's in. He has his mothers eyes but his dad's dopey smile. He likes football,baseball, soccer, hockey, any sport really, he's super athletic. He also loves drawing he's fascinated with art. He, however, wants to be a doctor.

_**Seth Vincent Schuester~submitted by gleefreak~** _Seth is Will and Emma's son. Seth is very smart, he is a straight A student and takes pride in his grades. He is caring and compassionate and wants to helping anyone. He does have a temper however, but tries to control it as much as possible. Sometimes though he does blow up, but when he does he always feels awful about it. He has brown, curly hair and green eyes. He's tall, 6"0, and wears glasses. He has his dad's sense of style, which means lots and lots of sweater vests. He's in glee and really loves it. He's also on the student council and the academic decathlon team. He's on the honor roll as well. He wants to go to medical school.

_**Drew Jacob Evans~submitted by gleefreak~** _Drew is the Sam and Mercedes' son. Drew is very athletic and a natural leader. He likes to be in control and be in charge. He's not really arrogant, and even though he can seem bossy he's overall a really good guy. Like his father, he has dyslexia, making him an okay student. He's really good at history and is offered to take honors in that class but is awful at math and chemistry and falling behind in those fields. Since he's half black, half white, he has naturally dark skin. He has his mother's hair color and his father's eyes. He's a bisexual. Drew plays football and baseball and he runs track, however football is his main passion. Of course he's in glee club, he joins at first because his parents want him to but he begins to really enjoy it. He's also in fight club and martial arts to get fit for sports season and get rid of some stress. He plays guitar.

_**Rosemary Portia Anderson-Hummel~submitted by gleefreak~** _Rosemary is the daughter of Kurt and Blaine. Rosemary is sweet but ambitious. She is very passionate about singing and takes Glee very seriously. She's very petite and skinny, only 5"3 and about 110 pounds. Rosemary has wavy, black hair and blue-green eyes. She's straight, much to Kurt's dismay. She loves Glee and also takes ballet classes. Rosemary is also into Broadway and fashion. She wants to be a ballerina.  
>Rosemary was born via surrogate. Her dad's think Blaine might be her biological father but they're not sure and Rosemary doesn't want to know, so they haven't taken a paternity test.<p>

_**Tori Elise Abrams~submitted by GleekStarkidPotterheadTwihard~**_Tori is Artie's daughter. Tori is a little shy and reserved. She is what she likes to call a realist, however others call her negative. Tori does not believe in love since her mother abandoned her father. She has an air of mystery to her. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. She's about 5"6 and 120 pounds. She has naturally tanned skin. She dresses in a lot of dark clothing. Tori is president of the Celibacy Club. She joins glee club to bring herself out of her shell. Tori also really likes to write mysteries and she has an obsession with Agatha Christie. She thinks she might want to be an author or poet.

Now, from the Glee Wiki...

_**Ainslee Marie Puckerman~submitted by Trouthmouthlover736~**_Ainslee is the daughter of Puck and Quinn. Ainslee likes to think shes the head of the school. Just like her mother she is a Cheerio and will do anything to keep that place. She also has a bit of a rebellious side like Puck. She makes friends eaisly, but also makes enemies easily. She can be sweet sometimes and is looking for a long term boyfriend. She loves cheerleading, theater, singing and dancing.

_**Kristen Elaine Abrams~submitted by The blue eyes girl~**_Kristen is Artie's daughter. She is very sweet, kind, funny, smart, sarcastic, and a smartmouth. She has wavy brown hair, pretty blue/green eyes that can make you get lost for hours and a super model body. She's tall and skinny. Kristen thinks she might be gay, but isn't sure.

_**Daniella "Dani" Noelle Evans~submitted by SamcedesandKlaineForever~** _Dani is Sam and Mercedes's daughter. Dani is definite girl version of Sam. She is funny, smart, outgoing, loving, good at advice, and has no attitude unless you make her mad. She is very obnoxious and loves to just goof around. She's short and has Sam's goofy smile and some of his features. She has light brown eyes and braces. Dani is a teen mother to a two year old. She loves to play volleyball, play tennis, act, and sing. She wants to be an actress. She wants to go to AMADA in California. Hopefully her baby won't slow her down.

_**Mark Lopez-Pierce~submitted by UnknownPerson123~** _Mark is Santana and Brittany's son. He is naive, funny, mean, sarcastic, flirty and clumsy. He's of medium height with a tan, black hair and brown eyes. He likes video games, football and Glee. He wants to be either a pilot or a pro football player.

That's a total of 10 girls and 7 guys! Thanks to all who submitted an OC! Chapter 1 will be up soon! If I got anything with your characters wrong please tell me!

~Jackie


	3. The New Girl in Town

Disclaimer: We do not own Glee.

Jackie's Note: Here it is, Chapter 1! I hope you guys enjoy! Please, please, please review! I changed a few of the ages so that we didn't have multiple kids of the exact same age in the same family, but other than that I tried to stick to exactly what you guys said. ~Jackie

* * *

><p>Part One: Summer, 2037<p>

_Hey look out for that moving van driving down our streets_

_You better lock up your man before he meets_

_The new girl in town who just came on the scene_

The sun was beating down exceptionally hard for the first day of summer. The rays of light casted a hot glow onto Chestnut Street, Lima, Ohio. The pavement was burning, so warm it could fry an egg. The heat was unbearable.

"Hey Al, could you go get the morning paper, please?" Emma Schuester called to her eighteen year old daughter, Allie, who was sitting out back cleaning the pool filters.

"Sure Mom," She replied in a whiney way, getting up and turning on the small, portable radio as she climbed down the ladder.

"Good morning, Lima, Ohio!" cried the perky voice of the radio personality. "Today is June 10th, the first day of summer vacation! Alright! Now let's start off this wonderful day with Don't Stop Believin, by the band Journey."

Allie rolled her eyes. "Don't Stop Believin" was her father, Will Schuester's, favorite song. He played it everywhere, at every single family reunion, birthday party or barbeque, and Allie had to sing it in his glee club at least once every year. The song was kind of like torture to her now, just like the heat.

The driveway was absolutely scorching, so hot it made Allie's bare feet feel like they were on fire. Even in her smallest string bikini, she was sweating like crazy. And her red curls were unusually frizzy, damn that sun. Maybe she could make some lemonade to cool herself off before getting back into the pool…

When Allie was about halfway down the winding drive, she stopped. Next door, pulled in front of her neighbor's house, was a moving van. Movers were walking up and down the property, carrying boxes into the sprawling estate. Allie had known that the Smith's had moved away last month, but she hadn't been aware a new family was moving in. Letting curiosity overcome her, Allie stepped off the driveway and onto the patch of grass separating her driveway from the neighbor's. At first, she saw only movers, until a short, brunette woman came from the house.

"No, be careful with that!" She snapped at a man who was carelessly carrying a big box. "Those are my Tony's!"

_Tony's? _Allie thought. _This lady is a freaking Tony award winner? _

"Yes ma'am," said the man, who made sure to handle that box with extra care. Allie snickered, perhaps a little too loudly, as the woman noticed and waved in an affable manner.

"Why, hello there!" She chirped happily, walking over to Allie. "Do you live next door?" She pointed to the big Schuester house, as if she wasn't sure Allie spoke English.

"Yes," Allie answered, trying to hide her amusement at the woman's strange, and somewhat obnoxious, behavior. "I'm Allie, Allie Nanette Schuester."

The woman's face brightened. "Schuester? Well, isn't that interesting! Your father is Will Schuester, right? And your mother's Emma Pillsbury?"

Allie nodded.

"Hi," The woman repeated. "It's so weird we'd end up living next door to each other, huh? Your father taught me and my husband in glee club, let me see…twenty five years ago? Has he retired?"

"No," Allie said. "He says he loves his job too much to quit."

"I'd love to see him!" The woman remarked. "He is home, right?"

"Yeah, who should I tell him you are?"

"Oh, trust me. He'll know who I am." The woman winked and laughed. "Trust me, he'll know."

Allie retreated to her house quickly, the newspaper forgotten and left at the end of the driveway.

* * *

><p>"Where's the paper?" Emma asked when Allie came in empty handed. "Did they forget to drop it off this morning?"<p>

"Did you know we were getting new neighbors in the Smith's house next door?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, did they move in today?"

"Yup, and there's this woman there now, she lives with her husband I think. She claims to know you and Dad." answered Allie.

"What's her name?" questioned Emma.

"She didn't say," Allie clarified. "She said Dad would know."

"Who would I know?" Will Schuester asked as he came bounding down the stairs, dressed in a T-shirt and swim trunks that Allie found very embarrassing due to the bright, geometric pattern of the bottoms.

"Our new neighbor," Emma said before turning back to her daughter. "Tell us about her, Al."

"Well, she's really short and loud. Very loud." Allie began. "But she seems sort of friendly, I guess. Her and her husband, who I didn't meet yet, were both in glee club twenty five years ago. So she'd be what? Forty-three?" She paused and did the math. "Yeah, that's right. Forty three. Oh, and she must be a Broadway alum because she told one of the moving men to be careful with her Tony's."

Will and Emma exchanged a knowing look before rushing outside.

* * *

><p>"What the Hell is this about?" Allie demanded as she ran down the driveway. When she got down to the patch of grass she'd been standing on before, she saw her father hugging their new neighbor tightly and ranting about something. Eventually, Emma pried him off and she exchanged a brief embrace with the woman.<p>

"Rachel," She cried. "It's so good to see you!"

"Okay, I'm really confused," Allie said. "Mom, Dad, who's the chick?"

"Oh, sorry. This is Rachel Berry-err, Hudson. Rachel Hudson." Will corrected himself. "She was one of the first kids ever in New Directions. Her and her husband Finn were co-captains."

"Where is Finn?" Emma asked. "I'd love to see him, too."

"He's inside unpacking with the kids," Rachel said.

Will and Emma exchanged another look. "You have kids?" Will finally remarked.

"Of course! What you'd think I'd be one of those childless ladies who has fifty cats and dresses them up like they're kids?" Rachel exclaimed before turning and walking up the drive. She opened the door and peeked her head into the house. "Finn! Get down here! I want you to meet our neighbors!"

Allie heard someone (the husband, probably) shout something down the stairs about if it could wait until later and Rachel scream about how it was urgent, and then several sets of feet came running down the main hall.

First to emerge was a really tall man who appeared to be Rachel's age, no doubt her husband. "Rach, is this really important because this moving company is god awful-" He stopped in surprise when he saw Will and Emma standing there, smiling widely at him.

"Hi Finn," Will said finally. "Good to see you."

"Mr. Schue. Miss P." He laughed nervously. Allie could tell these two must've been students a long, long time ago since they said "Miss P" instead of "Mrs. Schue". "Don't tell me you live next door!"

"We would, but that would be a lie." Emma replied. Then, three teenagers appeared and Will drew in a breath. Emma however just flashed the kids a warm grin. "These your children?" She asked Rachel and Finn.

Allie looked at each one of them. First was a short girl with shoulder length brown hair and big brown eyes, dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a "Class of 2039" T-shirt (which meant she was an incoming junior). Behind her was a boy with the same color hair and eyes who was not nearly as tall as his dad, but still towered over his tiny mother and sister. Finally was a girl who looked down shyly when Allie made eye contact. She had dark brown hair and fair skin, Allie didn't get a chance to see her eyes but she figured they must've been brown like both of her parents and siblings.

"Yes," Rachel said. "Let me introduce you guys." She pointed to the first girl. "This is Samantha," The boy, "Christian," Then the shy girl. "And Melody. Sammy's sixteen, Chris's fifteen, and Melody's fourteen."

"Hi," Will greeted perkily. "I'm Will Schuester, I teach at McKinley. This is my wife, Emma, and daughter, Allie."

Samantha smiled. "Nice to meet you," She said and Christian nodded politely. Melody looked up briefly and Rachel nudged her, succeeding in getting the girl to look up for a few moments before reentering her own private word. Allie had been right, her eyes were brown. It was a shame she didn't keep her head up, she had the most exquisite chestnut orbs. Allie really wondered what was up with this girl.

"Where's your brother?" Emma asked Allie, interrupting her thoughts. Allie sighed and walked over to the back door, opening it and sticking her head in.

"Seth!" She screamed. "Get your ass down here!"

"I apologize for…her." Will whispered and Emma gave him a surprised look. "She's kind of rebellious."

Rachel nodded in understanding and Allie reappeared at her father's side. "You know I could hear that." She muttered back and Will tried not to blush. Melody surprised everyone by letting out a quiet snicker and Finn pulled her closer to him. She smiled up at her dad before looking back down at her feet.

Then, Seth came out of the house. His brown curls were disheveled and he flinched slightly at the sunlight, meaning he must've been on his beloved computer since the crack of dawn. He fixed his glasses and walked over to where his parents and sisters stood.

"Come say hi to the Hudson's." Emma instructed.

"Hi Hudson's," He joked, yawning from tiredness as everyone else laughed.

Will opened his mouth to speak when a sleek, stylish BMW pulled up in Finn and Rachel's driveway. Rachel squealed and ran over. "Guess who's living next door!" She cried as the window rolled down.

"I saw on the way down the street, Rachel," A brunette man dressed in fashionable clothes remarked as Rachel practically shoved him out of the car.

"You get out of there too, Blaine Anderson!" She demanded playfully. A curly haired man, Blaine Anderson apparently, put his hands up in surrender as he climbed out, twirling the keys between his fingers. He rapped his knuckle on the back car door.

"We're here!" He chorused with a laugh and the door flung open. Blaine extended a hand. "Miss, may I escort you from the vehicle?"

A giggle filled the air as a petite girl with dark waves bounced up from her seat, slamming the door and taking Blaine's hand. "But of course!" She was a very pretty girl with a bright smile plastered on her face, wearing a crisp, yellow sundress and a pair of big sunglasses that just had to be designer. Seth whistled to himself and Allie slapped his arm. He cringed, but kept his mouth shut. Allie smirked.

"Hi," The girl introduced herself, offering her free hand to Will and Emma, who both shook politely. "I'm Rosemary."

"Nice to meet you, Rosemary," Will said before hugging the two men. After pulling away, the duo gripped each other's hands.

_Oh._ Allie thought. _So they're together…like, together-together. _

It wasn't that Allie was a homophobe, she believed that everyone should be able to love whoever they wanted. It was just that gay marriage had only been legalized in Ohio less than a year ago, so other than her parents' friends Brittany and Santana, Allie didn't know anyone homosexual. If there were any gay kids at McKinley, they were not considering coming out of the closet anytime soon. But these people were from New York, right? Wasn't it different there? Wasn't being gay more accepted?

"Allie, Seth, this is Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, also some old students of your mother and I." Will explained.

Emma turned to the Hudson's and Anderson-Hummel's. "Would you guys like to come over? I was just about to make some lemonade and Will was thinking about firing up the grill and cooking some burgers."

"Of course," Rachel replied happily, grabbing her husband by the arm and following Will and Emma towards their back porch. Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand, with Rosemary and the Hudson's children following. Seth ran loyally to Rosemary's side, asking her a bunch of questions like how old she was, what she liked to do, and if she wanted to go for a swim (the answers were sixteen, she was a junior, she loved music, fashion and Broadway and claimed to be a phenomenal singer and maybe later).

"Oh God," Allie muttered to herself. "That girl's so out of his league."


	4. Hot Summer Day

Disclaimer: We do not own Glee or any of the songs are chapters are named after.

Jackie's Note: I'm not big on this chapter. I feel like it's kind of a filler. But, whatever. I still worked hard on it and I think it's well written. Please, please, please review! Reviews make me happy! ~Jackie

* * *

><p><em>Hot summer day<em>

_Carry me along_

_To its end where I begin_

_Those long summer dreams_

_Still spinning round my mind_

_And they end where they begin_

Seth volunteered to go down to all of his parents friends on the block, also from his glee club twenty five years ago, and so he set off on his bike. Seth decided to go to the Evans's house, which was just three houses down on the corner. When he stopped in front of the Evans's home, a charming little estate with a large lawn, big front porch and blue shutters, Sam was outside mowing the lawn, sweating through his gray T-shirt in the heat. The older man waved to Seth friendlily.

"Hey Little Man!" He called.

"Hi Sam!" Seth replied, dropping his bicycle in the grass and walking over to Sam, who had stopped the mower and met him halfway. "Where's everyone else?"

"Drew's out back, trimming some hedges for me. Mercedes and Dani are inside with Gavin."

Seth nodded. "Can you and Drew come in soon? I have something I need to tell you and Mercedes." He asked as he made his way towards the front door.

"Sure Little Man, just let me finish the rest of the front yard," Sam said before turning the machine back on and continuing his work.

Seth went up the front walkway, which was hot as Hell from the constant sun. But Seth actually kind of liked summer days, sure his sister always complained nonstop when she got overheated and he hated sunburns, but there was something about them. Summer days were good for him to think, and there was nothing more than relaxing than floating around on a pool raft.

He knocked on the door, calling out. "It's the Little Man!"

Daniella "Dani" Evans opened the door instantly, two year old Gavin on her hip. "Hey, can you come back later? The kid's being a pain in the butt today and even with our air conditioning on full blast, I'm still hot. And when I'm too hot I get cranky."

Gavin smiled at Seth. "This little guy?" He asked, tickling the child's chin. The toddler laughed and clapped happily.

"Hi Sethie!" Gavin cheered and Dani patted him on the back.

"What a good little boy," She whispered into his ear before planting a kiss there.

"Gavin loves Mommy!" Gavin replied and both Seth and Dani laughed, they thought it was adorable when the toddler talked in third person.

Yes, Dani was Gavin's mother, not his sister. Dani had become pregnant by her then boyfriend when she was fifteen, he'd left her when he found out. The good thing was her parents, brother and the rest of the glee club had supported her decision to raise the baby on her own. Now at two, Gavin Evans was one of the most loved and adored kids of all time, and he was absolutely gorgeous with light brown curls beginning to get more and more plentiful and rich caramel skin like his mother's. With such a sweet mom, two doting grandparents, a supportive uncle and a whole glee club full of admirers, he was pretty well off for the product of a teenage pregnancy.

"Do you want to come in?" Dani questioned and Seth nodded, following her inside. Mercedes was in the family room, watching the local news were they were discussing the incoming heat wave while cleaning up the toys strewn across the floor. "Hey Mom, Seth's here."

Mercedes turned around and smiled. "Hi Seth, what's going on?"

"Well, we got some new neighbors," Seth answered slowly.

"Really? Are they nice?"

"Actually-"

"Okay, we're here!" proclaimed Drew Evans as he and Sam came into the room. "So what's up?"

"Someone moved in next door to the Schuester's," Dani answered, moving Gavin from one arm to the other.

"Who?" Sam asked curiously.

Seth spewed out everything he knew. At first Sam and Mercedes looked a little surprised and then they starting grinning and laughing and hugging, while Dani and Drew both had confused looks on their faces and Gavin was playing with a strand of Dani's hair.

"Oh my God!" Mercedes squealed, turning to Seth. "This isn't your dad's idea of a joke is it?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm not kidding,"

Mercedes squealed again, hugging Sam who was still smiling. "Come on, let's go!" She said, racing towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Her husband laughed.

She stopped and looked at him, hands on her hips, beaming. "To go see my divas!" And then she marched off.

Sam chuckled. "Come on, let's go. You coming Seth?"

"I have to make a few stops first. Dad wants everyone there, Brittany and Santana, Quinn and Puck, Mike and Tina, and Artie."

"Well, then I guess you're going to have to deal with a lot of screaming people."

Seth gulped. Great. Just great, he'd have to be around over excited adults all morning.

* * *

><p>When Seth finally got to go home, everyone else had already arrived. The adults were all talking and laughing, catching up for twenty five years apart surely. Gavin was being passed from person to person, all of them saying how adorable he was, currently Kurt was fussing over him. Seth's mom came out with pitchers of cold drinks (she'd had to make at least ten, with all the hot and thirsty people) and his dad was at the grill, flipping burgers.<p>

"Okay, so who wants theirs rare?" He asked, poking one of the hamburgers in the middle and watching the abundant red juice flow out and onto the ground. "Really, really rare?"

Mike and Tina's son Luke was helping Allie finish up with the pool filters…Well, technically Allie wasn't cleaning, just Luke. Allie was sitting on one of the pool chairs tanning with Dani. Puck and Quinn's daughter, Phoenix, and Santana and Brittany's daughter, Hayley, were listening to a song on one of their i-Pod's, each with one earphone. Artie's daughter Tori was sitting a few feet away from them, absorbed in another one of her beloved novels. Her brother Henry was sitting on a tree branch above her, trying to get Tori to look up and talk to him. Ainslee Puckerman and Kristen Abrams were practicing cheerleading moves, talking about how their coach would kill them if they had forgotten their best routines over the summer. Drew, Puck and Quinn's son Elijah and Mark, Santana and Brittany's son, were throwing a football back and forth while Melody and Christian watched them lazily from the grass. Finally, Samantha and Rosemary were playing a game of volleyball with a makeshift net, each in one of Samantha's bikinis.

Seth grinned and walked over to them. "Hot day, isn't it ladies?" He remarked drily.

Samantha looked up from her serve. "Very," She said before hitting the ball over the net and sending it flying into the bushes.

"Whoops!" Rosemary trilled. "I'll get it!" She skipped off towards the direction the ball had landed and Seth noted that her bikini bottom was definately too small.

_God,_ He thought. _Why does this girl have to be so cute?_


End file.
